Maybe We Weren't Made for Each Other
by popcorn-lover246
Summary: Each star has a mission with a purpose: help a human, their human, to be a better person, to make their wish come true. Every year, 5 stars are chosen to help 5 humans. But this was a special year. This was the first year of Allyson Dawson being considered a true star.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, I'm new on fanfiction and I'm not very good with this… for now. I just wanted to try something new. I love to write and I tough that maybe this would be a good way of sharing my stories. This is just a prologue of my first story: just for you to know each character, kinda... I'd like if you give a try… I don't know… maybe you'll like it… (:**

* * *

Every year a new star is born.

But they aren't called stars until their 16th birthday, until then they are just small fireballs shinnig up in the blue sky. After they complete their 16th birhday, they turn into stars, true stars, powerfull stars. They have so much power that they are capable of destroy, but at the same time, be the saviors of the world. However, their power is only used for good. The star who use its power to hurt someone or something, is punished, banished of the blue sky and isolated in the dark sky.

The dark sky. No one knows where it is or how it is. The only thing they know is that it's dark. Some say that it never ends and once you enter the sky, the darkness consume you completely and you can't shine anymore, the power disappears and you can't get out, at least, no one ever did.

But the blue sky is where the magic happens. Where it's given to true stars their first mission. The stars can use their power for this missions, but only when it's needed. Each star has a mission with a purpose: help a human, their human, to be a better person, to make their wish come true.

Every year, 5 stars are chosen to help 5 humans.

There is Dez.

The crazy red head with crazy thoughs and dreams. The one who people made fun of. The boy who once was happy and funny, but now is a depressive teenager who already tried to kill himself. He is slowly recovering in a mental hospital, but still has some break downs...

Trish.

The girl with anger issues, who can't stand people. The troubled girl with a troubled mom who doesn't know how to give the love her daugher needs. The girl with some friends, but not real friends. Friends that don't supporter her with her problems, friends that are part of her problems. Trish is that girl you would call a bully, because it was the way she grew up and learned to be. Because, to tell the truth, she was just a little girl who is scared of her own mom, because her mom is her bully.

Then we have Kira.

The obsessed with beauty kind of teenager. Every little piece of hair has to be in its right place, the colors of her clothes have to mach, the flowery pattern doesn't mach with a stripped t-shirt or some boots, you have to wear sandals and a plan blouse. The make up is something she never forgets to wear, she always has lip gloss on her pink purse. She only worries about looks. "A good looking person is a good looking dream" she says. She doesn't care about the inside, she just looks to the outside.

Trent.

Crazy obesessed with girls and parties. All because the only thing he wants is to be far as possible from his home. The problem were his parents, always fighting over nothing, they didn't listen to their son, it was like they didn't care about him. But they did, they truly did care, they still do, but they don't show it. Trent started to don't follow the rules sometimes, just to see if his parents would say something. They didn't. So Trent tried other things, but it became something he was addicted to. Girls, parties, alcohol... The rules quickly disappeared.

And last, but not least. Austin.

Who doesn't like Austin? The famous pop singer, the most popular 17 year old boy of the country. Sweet and kind to every one, especially his loved fans. Everywhere he goes, he has the world at his feet. He is the golden boy. But who is he, for real? Is he the perfect guy with a million of fans he loves and who love him, or the guy some people see in the backstage, who yells at everyone because the coffee was not at the right temperature?

The world is full of people that don't believe, people that need help. So every year, 5 stars are chosen to help 5 humans. And this are the chosen ones: Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas and Allyson.

But this was a special year. This was the first year of Allyson Dawson being considered a true star.


	2. Chapter 1: Allyson Dawson

**Hi! Well, my first story and I have already made one mistake.** ..** Some of you review me (don't know how to say that) and told me that I only named 4 stars to help them, so here are the names of the 5 stars: Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas, Alexandra and Allyson. I'm really sorry for my mistake...** **Here is the first chapter, hope you like it! Oh! And by the way, thank you all for the reviews, for following me and all that stuff! You guys don't know how much that means to me! Thank you once again, and I'll stop talking...**

* * *

"Come on, Allyson, make a wish!"

Allyson Dawson smiled while blowing off the candels of her birthday cake. Her smile was so big she thought that her face was about to expload. She was just really happy. You couldn't say it was exactly an ordinary anniversary, because it really wasn't. Maybe because she wasn't an ordinary person, well, she wasn't a person either, she was a fireball, but now she is a star. A true star. The truth is, this was her 16th birthday, she was finnaly turning 16, and she couldn't be happier about it.

16.

She was now a true star.

"So, what did you wish for?" Cassidy asked her. Cassidy Mason **(1), **tall, blonde, with a beautiful smile and a big heart. She was a sweetheart, everybody loved her. Who wouldn't? Pretty girl, kind... She was a true star for 7 months now. She and Allyson were really close friends, almost best friends.

"You know I can't tell you. It wouldn't come true."

"Oh please, Allyson! Besides, you are a true star now, you're the one who makes wishes come true."

She sight, but her smile didn't fall of her face. Before she could say anything more, she felt someone grab her arm and dragged to the stage, where the band was playing. When finally she was able to see who was dragging her, she notice it was her mother. Penny Dawson. Beautiful woman, probably the crazyest woman of the blue sky. Penny was always in a good mood, it was difficult to find her annoyed by anything. Shure, she got mad sometimes, but it was only for a second, she hated to be mad.

Penny was with a bigger smile than her daughter's, and that was saying something. She tapped on the microfone and counted to 3 to check on the sound, but when she did, an annoying sound came out of the columns causing every one in the room to cover their hears. Allyson looked around as the people went silent and looked up to the stage to see what was the cause of such a horrible sound. In that moment, she wished she wasn't there.

"Oh my God!" her mother exclaimed, giggling "I'll never understand this things... Well, as you all know, my wonderfull daughter is turning 16 today! I am so proud of my little girl! It seems like yesterday when she was that small fireball falling off the sky because she didn't know how to fly..."

Allyson started to look for a way out of there, her mother could be so embarassing sometimes... She noticed two men carring a table, maybe she could walk out of the stage slowly until she could reach the table and...

"Allyson, could you please come closer and say a few words?"

Too late.

She took a breath, before walking slowly to the microfone. She wached as everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Then she took a look to her mother, already off the stage, standing beside her father, in the middle of the room. She sigh and started.

"Hi!"

Well, it was something...

"Wel I..."

For the love of God, say something!

She closed her eyes for a second. _You can do this..._

"Hi! Well, I'm really happy I'm 16 because finally I am a true star! This means so much to me! I've waited for this day to arrive dor so long and it finally did. I want to thank you all for being here and let me share this day with you. Thank you everyone, I hope you're enjoying this party as much as I am! Now, I won't bother you anymore, you may continue... whatever you were doing! Thank you!"

People started clapping and Allyson smiled once again and quickly jumped out of the stage. She walked to the table where the drinks were and poored herself some juice.

"It was a nice speech."

She turned around to see is father standing there smirking at her. She could only roll her eyes.

"Shut up."

Lester Dawson chuckled and put an arm around Allyson.

"Do you think I'll be choosen, this year?" She asked quietly.

"What do you think?"

"I hope so... I' ve wanted this for so long! I've followed all the choosen ones, I've read about them. They are so fantastic! I want to help a human too, father! I want to be in those books too! It's my dream!"

He took his arm off her and turned her around so he could look at her eyes.

"You are a true star now. Anything is possible, you just have to believe. You'll know tomorrow if you're a choosen. Believe me when i say this, Allyson, those stars would be fools, if they don't choose you. You're perfect for the mission!"

To say she was nervous is an understandment. She was thrilling.

This was her dream.

She always wanted to meet a human, to see the world. She's seen it in books, read about it. But she wanted to see it with her own eyes. She knew a few things about humans. She knew what they eat, what they drink, she knew they spoke in different languages, knew that some were kind, but others were cruel and cold. But the thing she loved the most were the feelings. They have feelings.

Well, it's not that the stars don't have feelings, they do. But it's not the same. The stars like each other and that's it. But the humans, they love. Love. She wondered how was the feeling of love.

She knew the world was dangerous too. It was full of crazy people. But those people needed help. They just didn't believe. But that's the stars' mission. And Allyson 's dream was to help someone.

And that's why she almost fainted when she heard that she was part of the 5 true stars choosen to the mission.

* * *

**(1) I made up the name...**

**This was a chapter about Ally being choose to help a human. The next chapters will be about each human that will be helped... Well, tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate if you give your opinion. (:**


	3. Chapter 2: Dez

**Guys, you really make my day! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! (: **

**Roman****ceAnd2ndChances: thank you! (: i want to finish the story and I'm counting on it!**

**Now with the chapter...**

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think?!"

"Dezmond..."

"Don't call me that"

"Dez, I'm serious."

"I am too."

The woman sat there on the chair with her legs crossed, a notebook and a pen in her lap. She sigh for the millionth time. She wached Dez carefully as the boy played with his fingers. She ajusted her glasses before say the same thing she was saying for the past 4 months now.

"How do you feel?"

Dez ran a hand through his hair and finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"I want to kill myself."

She knew, the moment she took this job, what expect. She knew she had to go through a lot of difficults to help this kid and the others. But the only thing that did not pass through her mind was a boy like Dez. Samantha Jones was her name. Dez's therapist.

Dez was complicated.

"Did you take your medicines?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I did not say that, Dez"

"Whatever, I really don't care."

Samantha took of her glasses and closed her eyes before take a deep breath. She was used to this things. But this boy was different and she wasn't shure if she liked that.

"Dez, go outside, you need some air. We'll talk later. Go."

She _didn't_ need to say anything more. As soon as he heard that, he quickly got up and left the room without saying _nothing_ and closed the door with force, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hey, buddy!"

Dez run to his room not noticing the two boys in the middle of the hall.

"What's up with him?" Clark asked Jonh.

Clark and Jonh. The twins. Locked in that horrible mental hospital for 2 years, without family or friends. They both grew up in the street, learned how to survive alone out in the cold. The best places to sleep, the best thing to eat from the trash... they knew all these things. Well, some of you would say "Oh, thas's cool..." But trust me, you wouldn't want to know that. Their dad disappeared when they were 5, they don't remember him, not even how he looked like. Their mom died, committed suicide 3 years later, because she tought she wasn't able to take care of two 8 year old boys. After that, they lived in the streets, here and there. Four years ago, they were put in the mental hospital for being addicted to drugs.

"Another bad day in the therapist?"

"I bet 5 dollars that tonight will be blood." Jonh said, laughing.

"Do you want your 5 dollars now?"

Dez hid under the covers, shaking to death. Not because he was cold. He was just shaking. For him, it was natural. He was just so tired of everything... The only thing he wanted was to die. No one would miss him, anyways. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

1

2

3

Ok.

He slowly opened his eyes and got up of the bed. He looked around the white melancholic room. He hated that room. It was white. _Fucking white. _ He hated white. It was his fucking white room for 4 months and he hated it so fucking much. He then remembered why he hated white so much. First of all, he _never_ wears white, well, he never did, now he walks around dressed in white clothes of the hospital, because, oh well, his old clothes were considered "dangerous for his mental health".

Oh God, he really hated that place.

Dez walked to the window. The closed window. It was "dangerous" to have an open window in the rooms for obvious reasons... He looked outside and sight. It wasn't exactly what you call a beautiful day, sunny, children playing outside in the garden, birds singing... No. It was completly the opposite. It was a dark day. The sun could be barely seen, there weren't any children playing in the garden or not even the garden existed. It was just plain boring gray sky covered of gray clouds and a small garden of the hospital, full of naked trees. Winter, you could say... Yeah... Winter...

He ran a hand trough the cold glass and sigh one more time.

He felt something burning in his hand. He looked at it and saw a little cut in his finger. Blood. Oh, Gosh, how he missed it! He looked to the glass to see where was what caused his small piece of joy and that's where he saw it. A small but sharp chip at the corner of the glass. If maybe he could take it out...

Dez grabbed the chip and pull it out, making another cut. But he didn't care. He could only smile at the sight. He pressed the chip forcely into his skin and smiled as the burning feeling of pain ran through his vains.

One cut, two, three, fo...

A knock on the door made him stop immediately. He quickly turned around and hid the chip behind his back, holding it thightly between his hads, cutting them too. The door opened revealing a middle aged woman smiling at him.

"Hey Dez! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Catherine" The boy manage to say, ignoring the feeling in his hands that wasn't enjoyable anymore, but painfull. However, he couldn't bring himself to slightly open the grip.

Catherin smiled at him again.

"The dinner is served."

Dez only nod and hold onto thigh the chip, only pressing it more into his hands.

The woman left the room closing the door behind her and he colapsed on the floor after open his hands, dropping the sharp. He hold his hads and cried out in pain. To tell the truth, he honestly didn't care about the pain in his hands, it only distracted him of other things. But it still hurt.

When finally the pain disappeared, Dez left the room and walked to the dinning room where all the pacients were eating. He pulled the sleeves of his black jacket down to cover the cuts and sat next to Jonh quietly.

"You're good, buddy?"

Dez looked at him with a weird look.

"Yeah, I am. Why not?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little... off."

"I'm fine."

"Dezmond, eat, please." He heard Catherin say. Oh he really hated that name.

"Don't call me that."

He looked at the plate in front of him. That did not look good. Dez looked up to wach everyone laughing and smiling while eating.

How the hell could they be so happy?! He just didn't understand. They were in a mental hospital, for God's sake! And they were happy! After all they went through... He really didn't understand those people...

Sunddendly, someone clearing his throat was heard. Everyone went silence and looked to where the sound came. Richard, the director of the hospital was standing at the door of the room, dressed in a black suit and red tie. Dez roalled his eyes at him. Can you blame him? The guy was the director of a mental hospital! And was dresseed in a suit! A suit, for God's sake! Who the hell dresses like that for being the director of a horrible place like that?!

"Hello!"

The guy should try anything more atractive than that to win those patients's atention and respect...

"I want you guys to meet Rocky."

A tall brunette guy walked in from behind Richard, hands in his pockets and black backpack in his back. Dez looked at that guy and remembered his first day there. He was so lost, so vulnerable... But this guy seemed more confident, like he didn't care at all if he was there or at his home, drowning himself in bad thoughts and accions. Dez shook his head and turned to the table. He did not want to see bullshit righ now. And that boy was bullshit. Superficial. That guy really didn't know what reality is and Dez wasn't going to lose his time with him. Bullshit. Rocky or whatever that guy name's was didn't know what being there felt like. But oh, he will now.

The dinner was quiet, after that. He didn't eat much, he wasn't hungry, and the rice wasn't with good looking either. It was better not eat at all.

He went to his room. Opened the door and saw the small sharped chip on the floor, covered in blood, his blood.

Maybe the twins were right. Maybe there will be blood, tonight.

* * *

**I know, I know... It's a little dark... Dez is really different from the show, but I had to make him this way. Trust me, he will be like the Dez we all know and love, you just have to wait. But do you think it's a little too much? I don't know... Personaly, I think it's better this way... Rocky won't appear much for now, just a few moments, but he will be more important in a while. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Kisses ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3: Trish

**What's up? **

**I'm sorry for this late update but, my friends, I have a life. But I really enjoy writting, and I'll try update whenever I can. **

**AirFireWaterEarth: Ahahah! That's a funny coincidence. I just thought that Samantha was a good name for a therapist... Idk, it just sounds good x) As for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm sorry for that, I'm trying really hard to not make any mistakes. Well, I'm not english, but isn't an excuse. I promise I'll try. (:**

**Thank you for the reviews and all that stuff.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Come as you are, by Nirvana was playing loudly in her room. She didn't care about her neighbors, much less of her mother. Screw that, she didn't give a fuck about her mother. She didn't even know if she could call her, _mother_. Yes, she was her mother, but only gave birth to her, she wasn't a mother to her. Let me explain you: I'm talking about Trish and Teresa de la Rosa. They weren't a normal family, they were... different.

Trish was laying in her bed reading a magazine, one of those teenage girl magazines, she hated them. But she read them because there was nothing less to do and because she liked making fun of people, specially the plastic famous people in those magazines. They were just so full of themselves. Those girls in sexy bikinis, perfect couples... passing an idea of happiness, when obviously they were not. It was all fiction, fake, all company's bullshit. But she read that bullshit anyways. Suddenly her mother Teresa walked in the room forcefully and yelling. _Typical_...

"Stupid girl, didn't I tell you I don't like when you listen to music this loud?" _Typical_... She turned off the music but Trish didn't look at her, she kept her head down on the magazine. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled, grabbing the magazine off the young girl's hands and throwing it to the floor. She glared at her mother but didn't say a word. "I'm getting tired of your stupid manners!"

Do you know the feeling of wanting disappear? That's what Trish was feeling, not only in that moment, but every single day since she remembered. She looked at her mother. She really looked at her. She saw the tired dark eyes in her face, the smeared make up, the rude lips, full of a red lipstick, of a mouth full of venom, where the only thing coming out of it was hurt and cruel. She saw her mouth moving, she knew she was talking, but in that moment she couldn't hear a word. She just stood there looking at the woman yelling, the woman she didn't recognize as her caring mother for a long time. And the woman kept talking and talking, moving her head and hands too. But Trish was in her own little word, thinking about absolutely nothing.

That's when she heard something. Not only she heard, but felt something. Pain. Something cold contacting with her skin. She brough a hand to her face and realized what had happened. A slap.

"Are you listening what I'm saying?"

_No._

But she slowly nod.

"Don't lie to me, Patricia!"

Silence.

"I should've known! Your father was right, why didn't I listen to him?! I should have let you die in the orphanage, you don't contribute a damn cent for this house!"

It was like this every day. The yelling, the cruel words that didn't have much effect os Trish anymore, the rude comments, everything. So this was a normal day for Trish. It was a day when she would have mixed feelings about life. But there was school too. School, oh joy... She was what you would call a bully. Or, in nicer words, a person determined to eliminate all the people she doesn't like to make school a better place. She wasn't mean, she just merely told the truth.

Have you ever had the feeling of feeling nothing? Trish had. She had it every time she walked through the school halls, when the students opened way for her to pass, and she glared at them for no reason, maybe just because she liked seeing them scared. Somehow, it was kinda a good feeling and she wasn't shure if she liked it, for now, she did. She walked slowly while looking at everything and everyone. She knew every little thing that occurred in that school.

Some kid wearing glasses bumped into her. She saw him raise his head slowly and her glare was almost disappearing, seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. In that moment it was like the world had stopped, she froze. That look. Trish knew that look too well. She remembered the day she first saw that look, she felt that look. She heard rain, she heard the door close and her mother yelling. She remember seeing a car leave in front of her miserable house and then silence. Complete silence. And dark. But then, the world came back, she glared at the boy more frighteningly and pushed him, to continue her walk to her locker.

She reached her locker and tried to open it but the stupid thing was stuck.

"Stupid ass motherfucker!" she yelled and punched hard the locker. She punched with so much force, the locker broke. Angry, Trish threw the locker's door to the floor. Everyone looked at her frightened, even knowing her, people still felt quite intimidated around her. And seeing her like this didn't help at all. She took her books and turned around to go to her first class and that's when she saw a tall beautiful girl laughing.

"Trish, I think those boots don't go that well with those pants. In fact they don't go well with nothing."

Trish hated that girl.

"Fuck off, bitch."

Whit that, Trish turned her back on her and walked way. That girl was just like those plastic girls on the magazine just was reading in that morning. Trish didn't even think this is how all the people she made fun of felt. They felt down. Nobody likes having someone laughing at them because of the way they are or dress. Trish hated being laughed at, specially that girl, always criticizing her clothes and her appearance. She knew she wasn't exactly thin or tall like the other girls, but she hated that girl making fun of her because of that. That girl thought she was perfect, that she knew everything about fashion and being perfect. Trish wasn't like that, deal with it. But Trish didn't think of the other people she made fun of because of things like that. Like the boy on the floor right now. He was just walking, she didn't need to put her foot in front of him to make him fall. But she did. She felt like it. And now some girl recorded Trish pouring milk in that poor girl's head.

"Look at you! You're so pretty! Let me take a photo to put on facebook saying _I milk you._ "

They were just innocent people, for the love of God! They woke up thinking they would have a normal day, but then, a video of them being humiliated is on the Internet. It wasn't fair. Or maybe they already knew something like this was going to happen. Maybe they were teenagers that would fake a cold to stay at home and not go to school, because maybe they were afraid of things like this, people like this, and it was better to stay at home.

She didn't care. People were laughing at those kids, she was laughing. She knew exactly how they felt, but she didn't give a fuck about them. It was always herself that mattered. Only herself. Fuck the others. It was like that. But it shouldn't be like that.

* * *

**Well, I really don't know... Maybe a little short... But I'm still doing the introduce the characters part. Next time I'm going to talk about Kira. **

**Review!**

**Kisses *-***


	5. Chapter 4: Kira

**Hello lovely creatures of Earth! How are you today? **

**Ok, I'll act like a normal person...**

**Hey, guys! What's up?**

**I have to tell you something... My inspiration to make this chapters about each character is gone. It's not that I don't like it, I do, but it's just seems a little boring, you know? But I have to talk about the 5 humans and stuff first and then I can "start" the story itself. So you guys and me too will have to wait 2 more chapters until the fun begins. It's just Trent and Austin and then BAM! the story "begins" and we'll all be happy little popcorn dancing around the table... Yeah... Stuff like that...**

* * *

Kira Star looked at herself in the large mirror of her bedroom. She fixed her hair for the fiftieth time that morning, checked her make-up and put some cherry lip gloss. Kira looked to the girl in the magazine and then to herself. She smiled. Perfect. She closed the magazine and took a deep breath before grabbing the pink purse and leave her bedroom. She went down stairs and entered the huge kitchen where her parents were having breakfast. Once they noticed her presence, they greeted her.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Sleep well?" her mother smiled to her while putting a plate of pancakes in front of her. Kira smiled to her mother but her smiled drop when she turned her head and saw the pancakes. Eww... It was just full of fat and sugar, so many calories, so many...

"What's wrong, honey? Don't you like the pancakes?" her father Jimmy asked her when he saw her face.

"Oh no! It's just that I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something." Jimmy said while grabbing a toast and give it to her, but she shook her head in disgust.

"I'm not hungry, dad." she tried stay calm, but her voice was a little too cold than she expected it to be. Her dad seemed taken back and slowly put the toast back in the plate. Kira opened her mouth to say something but close it right after, not knowing what to say. Kira thought that maybe it should better if she left, so she did. After saying goodbye to her parents, she left the house.

She sat in her red car and sight, took out a little mirror from her purse and the cherry lip gloss. She put it and stared at herself int the mirror. She was different from before... Something in her was different. She wasn't that little girl anymore, she knew that, now she was sixteen. But it wasn't that, it was something else. She looked at the time, she had to go to school.

Kira entered the Marino High School and quickly was on top of the world. Everyone smiled at her while she walked. She liked this. She liked when girls would pray to be like her, she liked when boys would line up to stare at her beauty and hotness, she liked when people would smile and wave at her just for her to give them some of her attention. She liked this.

Kira noticed a girl by the lockers. A girl wearing black. Kira knew that girl, but specially knew her sence of fashion. Black was an excellent color to wear, but it just didn't fit in that girl in particular. She watched as the girl yelled in frustration and laughed. Finally hearing her, the girl looked at her.

"Trish, I think those boots don't go that well with those pants. In fact they don't go well with nothing."

The girl glared and walked away from her, but not before she could say some bitchy words. Kira scoffed. It was like that every day.

The bell rang and she headed to class. She knocked on door, since everyone was in the classroom already. The door opened and she entered.

"Hello, miss Star. How are you today?" miss Harris smiled at Kira as she sat.

"I'm fine, thank you very much!" Kira said kindly.

The teachers were always nice to her. It was something she was habituated to. She was treated differently from the other students. The teacher continued the class, but Kira didn't pay much attention. She was busy writing on her little book. No, it wasn't a diary or something like that. No, it was completely different from that. Like she was different from the other students. She was rich. Kira Star was born in a rich family, it wasn't her fault. Her father was Jimmy Star, the famous owner of Star Records. He had made so many record deals with so many famous singers. And she was daddy's little girl.

* * *

If she could, she would be counting the calories of that chocolate cake. Can you imagine how many weight she would gain if she ate that? She would be like a whale! And she definitely did not want that. Kira looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone eating that cake smiling like idiots. Really, how could they? They were just a bunch of ugly people. They didn't care about their elegance and that's why they weren't just as pretty and handsome like the girls and boys of the magazines she read every day.

"Aren't you gonna to eat that?"

She looked up to see her friend Betty looking at her with hopeful eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"Can I?"

Kira nod and watched Betty gladly taking the cake and eat a pice of it enjoying the delicious savor. She watched all that in disgust. How could she eat that? Didn't she want to have the perfect weight or be thinner? Was she crazy? She was killing herself while eating that chocolate cake! Kira didn't want that, she could let that happen, she couldn't just sit there and watching her friend die and doing absolutely nothing about it. The only thing that came to her mind was to take that thing off her friend's hands, and quickly. So she did.

Kira did.

But she shouldn't have done it.

Everyone knew Betty had some problems with people, even her friends.

So Kira was in the bathroom whipping the cake off her clothes, face and hair with toilet paper and water. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for the fourth time that day. But know she didn't think she was pretty, in fact, she never did, she never was and never will be one of those perfect tv shows and magazine girls. But know she felt even worse, she felt worthless, she felt, dare I say it, like _shit_.The clothes, hair and make-up were ruined, just like her reputation. The screams and laughing, the flashes of the cameras earlier didn't want to leave her head, it was like annoying music. She heard it over, and over, and over, and over again. She splashed her face with cold water, for the first time, not caring about the smeared make-up.

"Let's go home." she whispered to herself, still staring at the mirror.

* * *

**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. It's even shorter than the last one, but like I said, I don't have much inspiration to write this part. I'm 95% shure that the chapters after this part of the story will be longer than these. But short or not, I think it doesn't matter, it's the story that matters, right? Right. **

**Just to clear some things up, Kira isn't a mean person, she is just a little oblivious to real things, and has problems. But she is a really nice person and you'll see it on the next chapters.**

**As you can probably see, all the characters have problems, they are all broken and fragile, but thing will get better.**

**Review!**

**Kisses ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5: Trent

**What's up? I don't have much to say. This chapter is about Trent and the next one will be about Austin, and then puff, storyyyy! Ok... **

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

The sun break through the curtains, illuminating the room. Trent slowly woke up, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked around the room, it seemed familiar but he wasn't shure when had he been there or why he was there, he saw then that he was lay in a bed, a strange bed. He sat and scratched his head, yawning, pain shoot in his head and he shut his eyes. He noticed a presence, Trent looked to his left and memories came floating in his head. The fight, the message, the lights full of color and the music, the drinks, the laughs, the jokes, the girl and the hot red dress that showed so damn much skin he couldn't bring himself to stop undressing her with his eyes. He chuckled a little, but the headache made him stop instantly. _Gosh, what a hangover_.

Trent stood up carefully to don't wake up, what was her name? Dora? No. Doris? Well, he stood up carefully to don't wake the girl up. After get dressed, he went downstairs and looked around his friend's fucked up house, teenagers sleeping on the floor, empty and broken bottles all over the house, food on the roof... Typical after party. He left the house and drove to somewhere far from there and his home. He did not want to go home. He drove without really knowing where until he reached a bar, it seemed a nice place to eat breakfast. His eyes were on the menu, reading it, but nothing won his appreciation.

"Humm sir?"

Trent looked up to see the possibly annoying waitress still there, with worried eyes. What now?

"What?"

"Sir, are you shure you want a beer?" the woman checked her watch. "It's 10 o'clock, sir, in the morning."

Yap, annoying waitress. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion or the time. So just do your fucking work and bring me a beer, _miss_."

After having his so-called breakfast, Trent lit up a cigarette and went for a walk in the park. He really needed to get a life. School was boring, a waste of time. He had quit school a year ago, but of course, his parents wouldn't know that. For them, he was a 5 star student, high grades, goody-two-shoes caring boy who the teachers and students loved... Yeah, right, bullshit, my friend, pure bullshit. And now you ask, what about his grades? Didn't his parents see or know his grades? I mean, how could they possibly think his son was in school if they have never seen his grades, books, work, or anything related? The answer, my lovely people, is actually very simple. They didn't. They didn't know, they didn't see, they didn't care.

A ball went rolling to his feet and Trent stopped it. A little boy came running in his direction but stopped in the middle of the way when she saw the teenager. The really bad-looking teenager boy. He had dark circles around his eyes and although the little boy was far from him, he could already smell him, he smelled like dirt, alcohol, smoke and sex. The sweet smell of a wild party boy. Not really. Trent took the cigarette to his mouth but not taking his eyes off the kid, who was still in the same place not moving.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna hurt you."

The kid looked at Trent not actually convinced by his words.

"Come here, kid"

The boy still not moving.

"For God's fucking sake, come here, kid!"

The kid stayed in his place, looking more scared than he was before. Trent sigh.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok? Come here, please." his voice came out still a little cold, but the little boy understood, he could hear the sweet voice behind that cold one. So, slowly, the boy walked to him. Trent gave him the ball and he gladly took it.

"Hi, I'm Trent. What's your name?"

"Mark" the boy whispered.

"Are you alone?"

"No, mommy is right there with my little sister." Mark said, pointing to a tall blonde woman and a little blonde girl sitting on the bench, looking at them.

"Well, you're a lucky boy."

"Why?"

But Trent didn't respond. He just walked away from him. Yeah, Mark truly was a lucky boy, and Trent knew why.

* * *

It was the fifth cigarette that afternoon, and he only had 2 more left. He put the packet in his pocket and decided to go back to the car. Once again, he didn't want to go home. That's when he heard something. He took out his phone and saw that he had a message.

_Luck's, 10 pm. Hot girls waiting, dude, don't be late_.

Looks like his presses were heard. He started the car and drove to the party.

Rain splatter against the car's window hard, you barely could see anything. The weather forecast said it was going to be a sunny day, so no one was expecting the sudden rain. However the bad weather didn't stop people to go to the party, by the time Trent reached the house, a bunch of boys and sexy girls were entering, and you could already hear the music playing got out of the car after park it, which was a little bit difficult, since the house was full and the woman didn't know how to take off her car of its parking spot, he pulled his hoodie up and put his hands in his pockets and ran to the front door which was already opened.

Just like he expected, the party had barely started and the teenagers were already drunk. There were two tables with food and drinks, mostly alcoholic of course, the music was playing really loudly, coming out of the speakers and people were dancing like crazy.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Trent turns around to see his friend Carl holding two beers.

"You bet." Trent agreed accepting the beer and taking it to his lips, feeling the fresh liquid he loved so much.

"So how's my man?"

Trent shrugged.

"Holding up."

"Oh don't come with shit to me right now, it's a party, dude! Enjoy!"

Trent looked around, passing his eyes through everyone until he spotted a girl at the bar by herself. She had shiny blonde hair that fall on her shoulders and was dressed in a sexy purple dress.

"Dude, she's hot." He heard Carl say "But I wouldn't go there."

"Why?" Trent asked, suddenly curious.

"She is the school's principal's daughter."

"Who the hell cares, I don't go to school."

"I know, Trent, but still, you shouldn't."

Trent scoffed.

"I'm not like you."

With that he walked away in the girl's direction.

He wasn't on the mood to hear shit like "I told you so". The girl was a challenge, a hot challenge and he had to go for it. The conversation wasn't interesting at all, they were just flirting, he though she was actually enjoying until he thinks he could score complementing her, but all he got was a hand in his cheek, and fuck, was it hard and painful. Trent wasn't really in the mood to hear crap from Carl, actually he wasn't in the mood for parties He decided to go home. You would probably be expecting a "Where were you this past two nights, young boy?" but no. He got a "Trent, we're leaving, there are food in the fridge for a week.". And that's it. Silence for the rest of the week. Maybe he could host a party, who knows? His parents wouldn't even care.


	7. Author's Note -

**Hey guys... Long time no see, uh?...**

**I know I haven't update the story in a while, but well, I've been busy. School and stuff, you know... And also, I'm having some problems with my family... My grandfather is seriously sick and the doctors don't know what's wrong with him, and I'm really worried about him. Anyways, I won't bother you with my lame things, because YOLO! X) **

**I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 6 and I am writing an one-shot too, a LONG one-shot, by the way...**

**So yeah, that's it.****  
**

**Kisses ^-^**


End file.
